Pourquoi et Quand?
by Seilin
Summary: Une journée de Draco Malfoy. Mon premier Os Harry potter. Review please.


_**Pourquoi ?**_

**Base :** Harry Potter

Draco : C'est encore temps de changer

**Auteur:** Seilin

**Titre :** Pourquoi ?

**Résumé :** Une journée avec Draco Malfoy.

**Genre :** Aucune idée ! A vous de trouver

Harry : Feignante !

**Couples :** Harry /Draco, et aussi énonciation d'un Blaise/Hermione et Ron/Pansy

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les persos à la fin du septième tome.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. Bonne lecture !

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Je me lève comme tous les matins. C'est un matin comme un autre. Il fait beau dehors malgré le fait que l'on soit en octobre. L'été ne veut pas partir, l'automne n'arrive pas. Encore un matin banal. Une douche pour se réveiller, des habits, un petit déjeuner et le début des cours. Alors la journée pénible commence.

_Quand es-tu devenu différent à mes yeux ?_

Comme tous les vendredis, nous commençons par défense contre les forces du mal. Tu t'assieds au premier rang, et je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder. Ça m'horripile. Je détourne les yeux.

_Quand as-tu pris autant d'importance ?_

Le cours est ennuyeux et, comme à chaque fois lorsque je m'ennuie, mon regard dérive sur toi. Tu écoutes le prof avec une concentration surprenante. Ma main écrit toute seule, ou plutôt elle dessine toute seule. Voldemort d'un côté, toi de l'autre, et bien sûr c'est toi qui meurs. Je plie la feuille et te l'envoie.

Tu l'observes te retourne et me lance un regard noir. Et puis tu froisses la feuille, tu la jetteras plus tard. Je m'en moque, je suis heureux, tu m'as regardé. Je retourne à mon ennui.

Je suis dépendant de toi. De tes regards, de tes mots. De ta haine ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi as-tu pris autant d'importance pour moi ? Pourquoi, et surtout quand ? Pourquoi suis-je dépendant de toi ?

_Pourquoi suis-je dépendant de toi ?_

Lorsque tu as refusé ma main, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à te pourrir la vie. Sans m'en rendre compte, tu es devenu ma drogue. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis devenu dépendant de toi. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas devenir dépendant de toi. Je ne veux dépendre de personne.

_Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?_

Le cours est enfin fini. Je sors avec mes camarades. Weasley me bouscule sans le vouloir.

« - Hey Weasmoche, regarde où tu marches ! »

« - La fouine, t'es tellement insignifiant que je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'éviterai. »

« - A mon avis c'est pas parce que je suis insignifiant que tu m'es rentré dedans. »

« - …Et tu veux que ce soit pour quoi d'autre Malfoy ? »

« - Du calme Potty ! Ne sois pas jaloux parce que ton petit copain m'est rentré dedans ! … »

« - Malfoy, tes blagues vaseuses, garde-les pour toi ! »

« - Tiens ! Sang de bourbe ! T'étais là aussi ? Je ne t'avais pas vu, mais il faut dire que tu es tellement insignifiante. »

« - Met des lunettes alors Malfoy ! »

« - Oh mais je n'en n'ai pas besoins, à dire vrai ce n'est pas moi qui rentre dans les gens. »

« - Malfoy…

« - Hey Potty tu devrais prêter tes lunettes à la belette, il en aurait grandement besoin. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours moi. Snape sera ravi d'enlever des points à Gryffondor ! »

Je m'éloigne alors que je les entends râler après moi. Comme toujours après une joute verbale, je suis heureux et en même temps amer. La seule chose que je recevrai de lui sont des mots haineux. Juste de la haine ! Rien d'autre que la haine !

_Quand ai-je cessé de te voir comme avant ?_

J'entre en cours. Ils sont en retard et moi juste à l'heure.

« - 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Je les entends râler, et je fais comme les autres serpentards : je ricane.

« - 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour bougonner dans votre coin ! Autre chose ? »

Ils s'assoient et je fais comme mes camarades serpentards : je ricane. Harry me fusille du regard. Bien tu m'as regardé j'en suis heureux. La voix de Snape s'élève. La potion est sensée être compliqué. Je regarde le nom et les ingrédients s'afficher. Je lâche un long soupir : elle est facile celle-là. Avec mon entraînement de mangemort, j'ai du apprendre à faire plus plus vite que les autres élèves. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que j'étais mangemort, chargé de le surveiller en plus.

_Pourquoi es-tu différent à mes yeux ?_

Je suis vraiment pathétique. Je suis entrain de me demander comment il réagirait. Avec encore plus de haine bien sur. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. De la haine, j'en reçois déjà suffisamment. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi son avis m'importe-t-il autant ? Je me surprend encore à le regarder. Oui, décidément, je suis atteint. Le cours est fini. Les Gryffondors ont perdu au minimum une bonne centaine de points. Londubat a encore fait exploser sa potion. Qu'il est nul lui alors !

_Quand est-ce que cela est arrivé ?_

La journée s'écoule lentement et péniblement. Je suis fatigué. Lassé. J'ouvre un cahier dans lequel je mets tout ce que fais Potter. Ce soir je devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour voir avec lui ce que je peux divulguer comme info, et ce que je ne dois pas dire. Mangemort espion pour l'ordre du phénix, mais personne ne le sait. Personne hormis le vieux. J'avais pas franchement envie de devenir espion, ni mangemort. Je ne suis dans aucun des camps. Je ne suis même pas dans le camp de l'ordre pour les beaux yeux du survivant.

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ?_

J'ai fini par comprendre que j'aimais cet imbécile. Le choc. J'ai failli faire une syncope. Mais un Malfoy domine ses émotions. Et si un jour je veux qu'on respecte de nouveau mon nom il faut que j'y mette du mien. Le nom des Malfoy doit de nouveau briller et inspirer le respect. Il n'y a qu'en faisant une «bonne » action que je redorerai le blason de ma famille. J'en suis malade à cette idée. J'ai dû briser une bonne dizaine de règles pour ça.

1 : Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître.

Raté j'en ai un, voir deux. Oh d'accord je ne les sers pas vraiment mais ils me donnent quand même des ordres donc cela revient au même.

2 : Un Malfoy n'éprouve pas de sentiments. Où du moins ne doit-il jamais les montrer.

3 : Suite à la règle 2 Un Malfoy ne doit pas tomber amoureux.

J'ai respecté la règle 2 mais pas la 3. Et pire que tout je suis amoureux de mon ennemi.

_Quand m'as-tu volé mon cœur ?_

Merlin, comme ma vie est compliquée. J'ai fini mes cours pour la journée. Je sors dehors au lieu d'espionner Harry. De toutes façons, en ce moment, il ne fait rien qui pourrait intéresser un mangemort. Il fait beau. L'été refuse de partir et l'automne ne veut pas arriver. Je m'assois près du lac et le contemple.

_Pourquoi pas un autre ?_

Je ressasse ma journée. Elle est banale. Trop peut-être ! Je m'ennuie. La vie est lassante. Même mes altercations avec les Gryffondors me soûlent.

« - Draco ! »

Blaise et Pansy. Mes amis. Blaise mon meilleur pote et Pansy ma meilleure amie. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle joue les potiches et les idiotes, mais ça lui permet de mieux espionner. Les gens ne se méfient jamais assez des « simples d'esprits ». Pareil pour Vincent et Grégory : ils jouent les gardes du corps stupides et qui ne pensent qu'à leur estomac, mais en réalité, ils récoltent pleins d'informations comme ça. Je sais qu'ils sont comme moi, mangemorts espions pour l'ordre. Ils sont toujours là pour me remonter le moral. Et puis ils savent aussi pour Harry. J'ai longuement hésité à leur en parler. En fait, c'est lorsque Blaise a avoué qu'il était amoureux de Granger. Le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance, c'est sûr. Je suis quasi sûr que Granger va épouser Weasley.

_Quand avons-nous donner nos coeurs ?_

Ils s'asseyent à leur tour et nous discutons. De tout et de rien. Finalement nous sommes bien ensemble les uns les autres. Nous sommes ce qu'on peut appeler une famille. Mais comme tous les bons moments il faut qu'un élément perturbateur arrive. La bande de Gryffondor arrive au grand complet s'il vous plaît. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il faut bien sûr qu'ils nous adressent la parole pour nous sortir des insultes. Je jette un œil à mes amis et retiens un sourire.

Règle 2 : Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions.

Eux non plus, ils n'ont pas envies de répondre. Ils sont lassés autant que moi. Je jette un œil à Pansy : elle n'a pas repris son masque de nunuche. Elle reste sérieuse. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe sans prendre garde aux autres. J'entends des exclamations à côté, apparemment ils n'ont pas décidé de nous laisser tranquille. Je ne me redresse pas pourtant. Je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai plus envie de lancer des piques. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Ne grandissent-ils donc jamais ? J'entends alors sa voix.

« - Laissons les, on n'est pas ici pour s'insulter les uns les autres ! »

J'entends tous ses amis lui demander s'il va bien. C'est vrai, c'est étrange tout ça, d'habitude c'est le premier a nous lancer des piques, à me lancer des piques. Te lasserais-tu toi aussi ? Je regarde Blaise discrètement. Il essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder Granger. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et me fait un sourire entendu. Je lui réponds discrètement.

« - Tiens voilà Bouledogue 1 et bouledogue 2 ! »

A ces mots je me relève et vois Vincent et Grégory arriver. A leur tête je devine facilement qu'eux non plus n'ont aucune envie de s'engager dans un combat verbal. Ils arrivent près de nous et s'assoient à leur tour. Un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres. A côté de moi il n'y a plus de bruit. Je risque un coup d'œil discret pour découvrir Harry entrain de me fixer avec intensité. Je vois le reste de sa clique nous regarder d'un œil étrange.

_Pourquoi les avez-vous pris ?_

Au final, un silence apaisant s'installe. C'est étrange, un groupe de Gryffondor et un autre de Serpentard assis non loin l'un de l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait aucune parole ou du moins aucune animosité. Brisant le silence, la voix de Pansy s'élève.

« - Combien de temps va durer l'été indien à ton avis ? »

« - Le plus longtemps possible j'espère ! » Répond Blaise.

J'entends murmurer, je regarde à nouveau côté Gryffondor. Ils discutent à voix basse en nous jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autres. La voix de Harry s'élève soudain.

« - Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Pour une fois qu'on peut avoir du calme, vous êtes franchement pire que des gamins ! »

J'entends Granger approuver.

« - Mais Harry…

« - Oh pitié Ron grandis un peu ! » Répond-elle. « Pour une fois tais-toi et profite du soleil et du silence. »

Le rouquin se tait. Ça me fait sourire. Blaise a quand même une petite chance alors. Weasley continue de râler et je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire taire.

« - Weasley va maugréer ailleurs ! Laisses-nous tranquillement profiter du soleil ! C'est pénible de t'entendre ! »

« - T'as cas t'en aller si je t'importune Malfoy ! »

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais me retiens à la dernière minute. Non je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je pousse un long soupir et me lève. Mes amis ont fait de même. Je m'aperçois alors qu'Harry et Granger ont fait pareil. Je lève un sourcil interrogatif. Weasley semble lui aussi incrédule.

« - T'es lourd Ron ! »

Ils s'éloignent alors tous les deux laissant la belette seule. Enfin seule, avec les autres. Eux non plus ils n'ont rien compris. Blaise hausse les épaules et nous nous éloignons. J'hésite à rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Les autres n'ont plus apparemment.

_Quand et Comment?_

Finalement nous faisons le tour du lac pour nous réinstaller plus loin. Le silence règne à nouveau. Et puis un sujet tombe. Bien qu'aucun de nous n'ait envie d'en parler.

« - Voldemort veut un rapport sur Granger et Weasley aussi. » Déclare Pansy.

Je dévisage Pansy.

« - Je veux bien qu'il veuille surveiller Granger, mais pourquoi Weasley aussi ? »

Merde j'ai gaffé. Je sais qu'elle est attirée par lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Elle ne le prend pas mal pourtant.

« - Je sais pas. Mais comme il est tout le temps avec Potter, j'imagine qu'il imagine qu'on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses. »

« - …C'est idiot, Weasley est un boulet, mais pas assez stupide pour hurler sur tous les toits les points faibles d'Harry. »

_Pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué ?_

Elle a un sourire. J'ai rattrapé ma connerie de tout à l'heure. Pourtant, je suis sincère, je sais qu'Harry et Weasley sont amis. Et comme ils sont à Gryffondor, ils ne se trahiront pas l'un et l'autre. Weasley a beau être un crétin fini, je veux bien reconnaître que c'est un véritable ami. Pas pour moi bien sûr. Mais pour Harry oui.

« - Un rapport par semaine ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je suis sensé surveiller Weasley ! » Déclare Blaise.

« - Et moi Granger ! »

« - …Inversez ! » J'ordonne.

« - Hein ? »

Je m'apprête à développer mais c'est Grégory qui répond.

« - Blaise tu es plus à même de voir les points faibles de Granger, et toi Pansy ceux de Ron ! »

« - Je sais. » Soupire-t-il. « Mais ça va paraître suspect si je me mets à la surveiller elle. »

Un silence s'installe. Il n'a pas tord. Ça le grillerait deux fois plus vite. Voldemort ne tarderait pas à comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls espions à Poudlard.

« - C'est vrai ! Et le problème est qu'il est impossible de contrer les espions. »

« - Il y en a au moins deux par maison et par année. Du moins de la 5ème à la 7ème. Pour ceux qui savent ce qu'ils font. »

« - …Nous pourrions toujours dire à Voldemort que nous essayons de nous rapprocher le plus possible d'eux pour mieux les lui amener, mais… »

« - Oh, tu veux dire que j'essaye de sortir avec Granger, en faisant croire au Lord que c'est pour mieux lui amener ? »

« - …Ce serait la version officielle pour lui. Mais c'est à double tranchant ! »

« - … Je ne sais pas, d'un autre côté se serait plus facile de les protéger et de les aider. »

« - Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de prendre le risque. » Murmure Pansy.

« - Moi non plus ! Et de toutes façons c'est idiot ce que je viens de dire. Il faudrait déjà qu'on réussisse à sortir avec eux. C'est mission impossible ! »

Chacun acquiesce.

« - Je crois que, finalemen,t c'est nous les idiots. » (Blaise)

« - Je crois surtout qu'on a touché le fond ! » (Draco)

« - Non, il pourrait y avoir pire. Ce serait que le Lord et tout le monde à Poudlard l'apprenne. » (Vincent).

Nous nous dévisageons tout à tour. Et puis j'éclate de rire. Les autres me regardent : ça y est j'ai pêté un câble.

« - A votre avis, on se ferait lyncher par qui en premier ? Je veux dire, Voldemort nous torturerait puis nous tuerait à coup sûr, mais d'un autre côté je ne suis pas sûr que l'école le prenne bien. Crise cardiaque assurée pour plus de la moitié des élèves. A nous seuls, on aurait fait la moitié du boulot pour lui. »

Un bruit derrière nous nous fait tous sursauter. Nous nous levons, la baguette en main, prêt à tuer, l'esprit aux aguets. Granger et Potter sortent des fourrés. J'ai pâlis, je le sens. Blaise à côté de moi aussi. Ils nous dévisagent tous, j'ai toujours ma baguette pointée sur eux. Granger est la première à parler.

« - Tu peux développer le : Ce serait la version officielle pour lui ? Si c'est la version officielle, quelle est la version officieuse ? »

Je reste muet et je pâlis encore plus si tenté que ce soit possible. Je crois que j'ai reculé. Je baisse alors ma baguette. Je ferme un moment les yeux, recompose mon masque et avec toute ma volonté de serpentard, je répond d'une voix glaciale.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire Granger ! Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner en revanche toi si. Tu ne sais pas qu'espionner les gens est impolis ? »

« - Pourtant aujourd'hui nous avons appris des choses intéressantes ! » Me répond Harry.

« - Oh vraiment ? Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le hurler sur tous les toits ? »

Ils nous dévisagent tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un tribunal. Je suis mal à l'aise, je l'avoue. Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Harry me fixe intensément. J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne légèrement, les Gryffondors. Cette fois, c'est officiel, nous avons signé notre arrêt de mort. La tension s'installe, les Gryffondors ont sorti leurs baguettes à leur tour.

« - Rangez vos baguettes ! »

« - Mais Harry ! »

« - Malfoy, je peux te parler en privé ? »

J'hésite. Mais je pense que c'est le mieux à faire pour régler le problème sans que les autres ne s'en mêlent. J'acquiesce alors. Lentement, nous nous éloignons, sous les regards surpris et inquiets des Gryffondors. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Granger prendre Ron, Pansy et Blaise à part. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré.

_Quand m'as tu volé mon coeur?_

« - Alors que me voulais-tu ? »

Il s'arrête et me dévisage. Je n'aime pas ça on dirait qu'il cherche à lire en moi.

« - Potter j'ai pas la nuit ! »

Ça semble le réveiller puisqu'il cesse de me sonder.

« - Est-ce que c'est la vérité ? »

Bon, au moins, il est direct.

« - Que feras-tu si ça l'est ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répond-il après un long silence.

Je lâche un soupir. Potter est vraiment quelque chose.

« - Draco ? »

Je sursaute. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il utilise mon prénom ? Et d'abord je ne l'ai pas autorisé. Il sourit. Il a compris que je n'avais pas apprécié.

« - Tu crois que ça marcherait ? »

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Stupide Gryffondor ! Il sourit encore. Ça m'énerve parce que j'aime le voir sourire même si il se moque de moi. Et ça m'énerve encore plus de l'aimer pour ça.

« - Je parle de ton plan ! »

« - Mon plan ? »

Je m'arrête. J'ai compris.

« - C'est hors de question Potter ! »

Il me regarde surpris. Oh non, ne fais pas cette tête la. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Et je ne veux pas te servir de jouet. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu veux retourner ce piège contre lui, mais je ne veux pas. Une fois que tu l'auras tué, tu me jetteras ni plus ni moins sans aucune forme de procè,s et au final c'est moi qui souffrirais.

_Pourquoi joues-tu avec moi ?_

Son visage est redevenu sérieux. Il semble chercher la raison de mon refus. Ce n'est déjà pas suffisant pour lui de piétiner mon cœur ? Il faut en plus qu'il m'humilie, qu'il me mette plus bas que je ne le suis déjà. Son visage s'éclaire soudain. Il semble avoir compris. Son visage redevient sérieux.

« - Je ne joue pas avec toi, Draco ! »

Arrête d'utiliser mon prénom. Je ne vais jamais pourvoir tenir.

« - Ecoute Potter, je te propose une trêve. Essayons au moins d'être ami. »

Je tends ma main et j'ai une peur bleue qu'il la refuse à nouveau. Cependant il la serre et mon cœur se brise car à l'instant j'ai la confirmation que la meilleure chose que j'obtiendrais de lui sera son amitié. C'est déjà beaucoup et j'en suis heureux mais mon cœur s'est brisé, je le sais. Je commence à faire demi-tour et à m'éloigner, mais une main me saisit le poignet et me tire en arrière. Avant que je ne puisse réagir je sens deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Lorsque le baiser prend fin je le regarde incrédule et en colère.

« - Désolé ! » Me dit-il. « Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Pour le coup j'en oublie de rester impassible. Je le regarde, étonné, incrédule, et sans doute y a-t-il un peu d'espoir dans mes yeux.

« - Je crois que je ne pourrais pas être ton ami ! »

Je le dévisage longuement et il rougit. Je crois que, finalement, nous allons essayer. Je me rapproche de lui et lui vole un baiser. Puis sans un mot je me dirige vers mes amis. Je vois le regard de Blaise et de Pansy allumer d'une petite étincelle. Sans doute la même qui est dans mes yeux. Je constate alors que nous sommes seuls tous les six.

« - Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer ! » Déclare Weasley.

Nous acquiesçons et nous dirigeons vers le château. Ma main est dans celle d'Harry. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Mais pourtant je crois qu'une question subsiste.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant ?_

**Fin.**

Ben voilà c'est mon premier one-shot Harry Potter. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que je l'ai pas trop foiré. Heu…une tite review ?


End file.
